vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~
thumb|300px|Alluring Secret~Black Vow~ Rin y Len Kagamine 'Alluring Secret~Black Vow~ '(秘蜜～黒の誓い~ / Himitsu~Kuro no Chikai~) es una canción original de Vocaloid. La canción se trata de que Rin es un ángel que llega a la Tierra y conoce a Miku que es una humana y se enamora de ella. Pero debido a que es un ángel no pueden estar juntas, por lo que le da una de sus alas al diablo y se vuelve un chico (Len). Miku al día siguiente vuelve al lugar donde conoció a Rin, en el mismo dia que Miku se iba a casar, pero se enamora de Len y se escapa con él. Kaito, pareja anterior de Rin, se da cuenta de lo sucedido y va a la Tierra para asesinar a Miku, ya que según esto por ella Rin pecó. Entonces la asesina, Len llega y mira su cuerpo. Se convierte nuevamente en Rin y le entrega la única ala que le queda para revivirla y desaparece dejando únicamente una pluma negra. Intérpretes: Rin/Len Kagamine Música: Hitoshizuku-P Letra: Hitoshizuku-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra Kanji= 羽堕とした堕天使は 汚れた契りに身をゆだねて 愛し合った過去でさえも その手で消し去ってしまったの 傷ついた迷子の天使 夕暮れの街　彷徨い 奇麗な瞳をもった ひとりの少女と出会う 目が合ったその瞬間に 恋に落ちた哀れな天使は 許されない想い募るまま 禁忌の箱を開けた 求めたものは　笑顔の裏に隠された 禁断の果実 人と天使　許されない恋　叶える為に 全てを壊すだけ 汚れない心捨てて 君を愛して生きられるなら この羽さえ切り捨てて 悪魔に身を委ねてしまおう 漆黒に染まる花嫁 聖なる誓いの場所で 儚い瞳で笑う 不思議な少年と出会う 目が合ったその瞬間に 恋に落ちた哀れな少女は 許されない想い募るまま 全てを裏切った 手に入れたのは　この手の中 焦がれ続けた欲望の果実 求め合って　奪い合う熱 清らかなる誓いさえも 侵していく 繋ぎ合った過去を全て 粉々に消し去ってしまったら 後悔さえ悔やむほど 君に溺れて堕ちていくだけ ah-　禁忌の罪は 癒えぬ傷となって刻まれ続け 怒れる裁きの矢は 漆黒の少女を貫く My dear,lying cold (冷たく横たわる愛しき人) I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day. (あの日貴方に私の全てを捧げると誓った) My sin against God... (神に背いた私の罪…) All my acts of treachery shold be paid by my death, (全ての罪は私の死によって償われるべきで) so I will die for you... (貴方に私の命を捧げよう…) I believe,that's my fate. (それが私の運命と信じて) 羽堕とした堕天使は 汚れた契りを解き放って その命と引き換えに 一枚の羽だけを残して 少女を救って 消え去ったの 羽堕とした堕天使と 汚れた黒に染まる花嫁 地の底へ堕ちてさえも 誓いの楔を絡め合って 許されない罪を抱えていく 罪の果実が朽ち果てた時 再び巡り合うその日まで |-| Romaji= hane otoshita datenshi wa kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudane te aishi atta kako de sae mo sono te de keshi satte shimatta no kizu tsuita maigo no tenshi yūgure no machi samayoi kirei na hitomi o motta hitori no shōjo to deau me ga atta sono shunkan ni koi ni ochita aware na tenshi wa yurusare nai omoi tsunoru mama kinki no hako o aketa motometa mono wa egao no ura ni kakusareta kindan no kajitsu hito to tenshi yurusare nai koi kanaeru tame ni subete o kowasu dake kegare nai kokoro sute te kimi o aishi te iki rareru nara kono hane sae kiri sute te akuma ni mi o yudane te shimaō shikkoku ni somaru hanayome sei naru chikai no basho de hakanai hitomi de warau fushigi na shōnen to deau me ga atta sono shunkan ni koi ni ochita aware na shōjo wa yurusare nai omoi tsunoru mama subete o uragitta te ni ireta nowa kono te no naka kogare tsuzuketa yokubō no kajitsu motome atte ubai au netsu kiyoraka naru chikai sae mo okashi te iku tsunagi atta kako o subete konagona ni keshi satte shimattara kōkai sae kuyamu hodo kimi ni obore te ochi te iku dake ah- kinki no tsumi wa ienu kizu to natte kizamare tsuzuke ikareru sabaki no ya wa shikkoku no shōjo o tsuranuku hane otoshita datenshi wa kegareta chigiri o toki hanatte sono inochi to hiki kae ni ichimai no hane dake o nokoshi te shōjo o sukutte kie satta no hane otoshita datenshi to kegareta kuro ni somaru hanayome chi no soko e ochi te sae mo chikai no kusabi o karame atte yurusare nai tsumi o kakae te iku tsumi no kajitsu ga kuchi hateta toki futatabi meguri au sono hi made |-| Español= Ángel que por amor desfalleció Entregándose por completo a la tentación Prohibido fue, aquel trágico amor Terminó lo que estaría destinado a morir Todo inició, con aquel puro amor En un pueblo, en el atardecer Ahí encontró, a una joven chica Un alma muy pura, ¡lo cautivó! Cuando sus ojos, se posaron en ella El ángel no pudo, evitar sentir amor La prohibición, empezó a nacer entonces "La caja de Pandora abriré" Deseos ocultos, fruta prohibida Disfrazada de una sonrisa que suele engañar Para realizar el amor prohibido entre humanos y ángeles Entonces yo deberé...¡desvanecerme! Abandonaré, por siempre, mi esencia Sólo así podré vivir por siempre junto a ti No importará, si renuncio a mí Inclusive si por error me inclinaré hacia el mal La chica al fin, pudo así reconocer En el lugar, donde solía acudir Ella encontró, a un joven misterioso Sonreía y la miraba sin cesar Cuando sus ojos, se posaron en ella La chica no pudo, evitar sentir amor La prohibición, empezó a nacer entonces "Ella lo traicionará todo" Deseos ocultos, fruta prohibida Reflejo de nuestros deseos y bajas pasiones Nos dejamos envolver y dominar por la pura tentación Fusionándonos en un...¡DULCE PECADO! El pasado, pronto nos consumirá No importa si huimos, siempre permanecerá La muerte así, creo que nos llegará Hundiéndonos por siempre en ese su interior ¡¡¡Ahh!!! ¡¡¡Esto es un gran pecado!!! (Pecado, estigma, que permanecerá en mí...) La sentencia...pronto nos llegará... Entonces la chica recibió el castigo... Ángel que por amor desfalleció Liberándose por completo de su pacto Dando a cambio, incluso su vida Dejando solo en su lugar una pluma negra Y justo en ese instante...¡DESAPARECIÓ! Ángel que por amor desfalleció Los pecados que una vez nos tiñeron ya se irán Incluso si, caímos en un abismo Por causa de los votos que una vez nos unieron Conservando entonces su imperdonable esencia El fruto del pecado en decadencia está Será entonces ese día cuando yo te veré... Versión Luka, Rin & KAITO thumb|300px|Alluring Secret - Black Vow - Luka x RinEs una cancion fanmade derivada de la saga alluring secret. En esta cancion el angel caido es luka y ella, en una iglesia donde quedo caida conoce a Rin, que en este caso seria la novia,y ademas es una monja en esa inglesia, Luka se enamora de Rin y pasa un tiempo con ella pero se da cuenta que no le pertenece a Rin por ser mujer, entonces se va con un demonio (Len) que ofrece concertirla en un hombre que rin quisiera pero a cambio de una de sus alas de angel, ella le da su ala y se convierte en hombre (Kaito) entonces Rin se enamora de el y aunque ella era monja, tiene relaciones sexuales con el, entonces baja el demonio, enamorado de Rin, ofreciendole la ala de luka para estar con ella, ya que por ser monja, ya tenia un ala, ella lo rechaza por que ya esta enamorada de "kaito" ( Luka) entonces el demonio , por la ira, le dispara a Kaito, pero rin, por protegerlo, se pone en frente de Kaito haciendo que el disparo le diera a ella, y como en su derivacion, el angel da su vida por la "novia". Interpretes: Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, KAITO Musica: Hitoshizuku Letra: Hitoshizuku Cover: noaru *youtube *nicovideo Letra la letra es exactamente igual a la version de Alluring Secret~Black Vow~ Alluring Secret~Black Vow~ de Rin, Len y Miku sin cambios. Curiosidades *En su derivación, la versión original, con Rin , Miku y Len , no se mostraba cual era el demonio que le quito las alas al angel. en esta versión si. *En la versión de Miku, Rin y Len, su uso a Rin y Len por el parecido entre ellos para que se pudiera decir que era la misma persona. pero en esta se uso a Kaito, que no tiene ningún parecido con Luka, lo cual deja en duda por que no se uso al fanmade Megurine Luki, quizás por que no es muy conocido o por los aspectos de voz *Al final cuando el demonio dispara a Kaito pero el disparo llega a Rin, se ve que el demonio sangra, lo cual se podría decir que Rin era la misma persona que Len, lo cual podía desmentir el hecho de que Rin tenia un ala por monja, o también por que Rin podría ser otro ángel caído con una ala arrebatada, pero ninguno de estos hechos queda claro. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales